


Loved you then, Love you still

by RachelSadie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Friends to Lovers, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn With Plot, Post Hogwarts, Sexual Encounters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RachelSadie/pseuds/RachelSadie
Summary: “What were you doing noticing my dick?”“What were you doing getting hard for me?”“Because of you is not quite the same as for you.”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 9
Kudos: 258
Collections: Drarropoly 2.0 - A Drarry Game/Fest





	Loved you then, Love you still

**Author's Note:**

> A huge huge crying thanks to @andithiel for being an awesome Beta. This was my first attempt at present tense ever and wow it was a challenge. 
> 
> I LOVE comments, so please leave them if you enjoy <3

“You must be barmy if you expect me to believe that a few tons of metal is just floating on the ocean without magic.” Draco’s voice is sharp and obviously aggravated. It’s clear that his annoyance comes from a place of misunderstanding. Harry’s certain that there’s no one who likes having a lack of knowledge less than Draco Malfoy. 

“There’s no magic, Draco.” Harry rolls his eyes, as he sips his margarita and lays back, allowing the sun to warm his skin. “It’s called buoyancy. It’s a scientific principle. Very complicated.” 

“For the small-minded, maybe.” 

There was a time where Draco’s words would have been the start of a nasty fight. Insult for insult until they were both seething with rage and too tired to do anything else functional. There have been many days wasted by their constant fighting, but those days are past them now. Harry learned early on in their Auror training not to let Draco Malfoy get under his skin. In truth, the jabs became almost funny when Harry stopped getting so riled up by them. 

“Better to be small minded than small dicked,” Harry says to brush it off his shoulders. He lets out a deep breath in the process. “The whole principle is something along the line of water displacement. If the boat weighs less than the water it displaces, then it floats. If not, then we’re the next Titanic, Rosie.” He turns his head to look at Draco with a grin. 

“We’re the what?” Draco sounds far more confused than he did a moment ago, and Harry can’t help the laugh that falls from his lips. 

“Titanic. It’s a Muggle movie, but it was actually based on a very real cruise liner that sank with a thousand people on it. More than, actually.” 

Had it been anyone else, he probably wouldn’t have told them that while they were on a boat themselves, but Harry knows Draco well enough to not care. It’s strange, their new relationship. Auror training was rough on the two of them, tearing open both physical and emotional wounds and laying them out to be seen. It was impossible to get through without someone to lean on, and once Ron dropped out, Draco was the only one Harry knew from atom. It helped that he was alone too. At the time, Draco was always alone, still trying to rebuild himself and his reputation. He’s come such a long way since then, and Harry is grateful for the man, and the friend, that Draco’s become. More grateful than he will ever vocalise. 

“I find it incredibly disturbing that you actually enjoy being on board this thing knowing a story of that sort.” Draco’s tone is cool and collected, and Harry knows that there’s no real fear behind his words. They can Apparate anywhere they need to, and they both have broomsticks hidden away among their belongings.

“We were given the coolest assignment ever, and I don’t plan to waste the opportunity by thinking about imminent death.” Harry sees his own amusement in the grey eyes meeting his. His heart flutters in a way that he both wants to swallow down, and set free. “We’re meant to be drinking margaritas in the sun and swimming in beautiful pools and having fancy dinners. “I’ve thought through my death too many times. I don’t care to continue doing so.” Harry quickly averts his eyes. There’s an edge to his voice that he may have hidden from Ron or Hermione, preferring that they believe he’s fully recovered from the war. Draco knows better though, and Harry doesn’t try to fight that. 

“Well alright, have it your way then.” 

There’s a shift in the air that tells Harry that Draco is standing before he even looks his direction. Slowly, his eyes shift back to Draco, who’s now hovering above him and peeling his shirt from his body. Harry’s seen him without a shirt a thousand times in the locker rooms, but something is different now. The musty, dark atmosphere of the Auror training rooms doesn’t do Draco’s body justice. The sunlight, however, now beating down on his pale skin, does him wonders. He looks almost statuesque, as if he’s made of marble. The only flaws on his body are the ones that Harry put there, and even those, though tainted by guilt, are somehow a beautiful addition. Harry can’t help but want to reach out and touch him. His chiseled chest gives off the illusion of stone and cold, and Harry wonders to himself if that’s how his skin would feel under his hand. Even with the sun beating down on them, he suddenly feels a chill. 

As if his chest wasn’t enough to keep Harry’s attention, the way the sun shines on Draco’s white blond hair is completely unfair. It makes him look god-like, and it’s incredibly distracting. Almost as distracting as the line of blond hair from his waist to his navel, nearly invisible in this light, but not quite. 

“What are you doing?” Harry’s voice doesn’t dare to shake. Draco would take the mickey out of him for days and that’s not a chance he’s willing to take these days. 

“Going swimming. Feel free to stay here with your margarita, princess.” 

Draco’s voice is too sweet, and Harry‘s narrows his eyes at him. There’s both suspicion and arousal. Truth be told, he can’t quite find words to explain or admit, even to himself, why he feels either. He lets Draco go without another word though, mainly to protect himself, as now he has a growing problem beneath his pants. How Draco Malfoy could manage to do this to him without even trying is fully maddening. 

He groans into his drink as he takes another sip and reaches down, pulling a towel into his lap and thinking the most unsavory thoughts he can. He tries very hard to picture Dolores Umbridge’s underwear drawer and Uncle Vernon naked, and has some success, much to his disgust. These are among the worst things he's ever thought, and still, his eyes follow Draco and his cock seems far more intent on that situation than the unpleasant ones he’s trying to conjure up in his head. It helps nothing when Draco turns to look back at him and grins. He gives a wave and then has to disappear down to the small room they share on this boat. There’s not long before dinner, but it’s enough time to pray Draco doesn’t come back and find him having a wank. 

***

“I saw you, you know,” Draco says with a smirk. There’s a knowing gleam in his eyes, and Harry’s not sure he likes where this is going. 

“Saw me?” he asks, deciding that playing dumb would be his best bet. He takes a bite of his dinner at the very moment when Draco speaks again, and it causes him to nearly choke on rigatoni. 

“Watching me today at the pool. I could see your dick was hard from a mile away, Potter.” His voice holds a little extra taunt in it when he uses Harry’s last name these days. He uses it as a reminder of their past, and somehow, Harry likes it in this context. 

“What were you doing noticing my dick?”

“What were you doing getting hard for me?”

“Because of you is not quite the same as for you.” Harry notices that his voice is more pointed than is characteristic, but he feels a little backed into a corner. He doesn’t want to admit that he’s suddenly frightened of where this is going. 

“For me,” Draco repeats, as if he’s certain that he’s correct. In fact, Harry’s certain that Draco knows the distinction he was trying to make, and is rejecting it outright. He feels a thin hand slide over his knee under the table and immediately he knows that he’s right. “Want to come and sit beside me instead of across?” Draco asks the question with such innocence that if it weren’t for his hand currently pushing up Harry’s thigh, Harry would’ve thought it was nothing. Getting up, Harry slides into the seat beside Draco. He’s holding in a laugh, which might be his own defence mechanism kicking in to protect him from how embarrassed he is. It gets worse when Draco’s slender fingers sneak into his pants and wrap fully around his cock. 

“No hesitation at all?” Harry raises his eyebrows at Draco, feeling entirely taken aback by his confidence. The only response he gets at first is the tightening of Draco’s hand, slowly beginning to pump up and down under the table. He has to hold in his moans, and he’s doing so by shoving his dinner in his mouth. It’s entirely unattractive, he’s sure, but Draco laughs and he’s not stopped wanking Harry off under the table. He leans in close to Harry, who prepares to hear something very dirty come from those pale lips, but instead he’s completely gobsmacked when Draco’s voice is soft. It’s far too timid for someone with their hand around his cock. 

“I love you, idiot. So instead of spending this cruise getting hard at the pool, why don’t you finish your dinner so we can go back to our room?” Draco sounds more vulnerable than Harry has ever heard him. If he doesn’t want this, if he doesn’t want Draco, then he knows he needs to speak now. He only stands instead, causing Draco’s hand to rip out of his pants. 

“Let’s go.”

They’re back in their room in minutes, and as soon as the door closes, they’re a fury of hands and lips and tongues. A dam has broken now, allowing them to have each other fully. Harry’s wanted this for far too long, and he can hardly believe it’s actually happening. Draco Malfoy not only finds him attractive as well, but actually said that he loves him. The very thought causes Harry’s heart to race and his cock to throb. 

“Say it again,” he whispers, thrusting into Draco’s hand, which is wrapped tightly around him again. The returning sound of Draco’s laughter is a magic like he’s never known. 

“I love you.” This time, he follows it by licking a strip up the side of Harry’s neck, making him shiver. As he gets to Harry’s ear, he stops to whisper, “I’ve always loved you, you’re just too thick to have known it.” Harry lets a sigh fall from his lips as they both move backwards. His knees bend to sitting on the small bed, Draco straddling his lap. “I hated you, but Merlin did I love you. “From our first duel in second year—” He pauses to lick into Harry’s mouth, moaning deeply as he does. “When I helped Umbridge torture you.” He breaks away now and pulls his shirt over his head, making sure to discard Harry’s as well before going back to his neck. Harry slides his hands along Draco’s chest just as he says, “and when you tried to kill me.” Harry stills sharply.

“Draco,” Harry feels the intensity of their past brewing to the surface at this moment. It makes his chest tighten with unease, which subsides quickly, replaced by overwhelming love. Every fight, every insult, every trauma they have both endured, has led them to this. 

“Shut up. I loved you despite it. I love you now.” Draco moves his lips down now, kissing Harry’s bare chest while looking up at him. His grey eyes are turning silver, holding every memory of their lives now culminating here in this moment. Harry feels like their bodies are catching fire just from being so close to one another. He tries to imagine what it’ll be like to actually be inside Draco, and a shudder runs down his spine. 

“I love you too.” His lips barely part for the words to escape. He’s never actively thought them before and that shocks him. He almost feels guilty about it. He’s always been obsessed with Draco Malfoy, but it’s becoming incredibly clear that he’s always been in love with him too. He has to push up off the bed so that he can shimmy out of his pants. Draco looks up at him as if he’s asking permission, and Harry can’t believe it’s really happening. He nods once and Draco’s lips wrap around him fully, causing his head to fall back with pleasure. Fists knot tightly into the sheets and he’s using all of his energy not to buck his hips up into Draco’s mouth. 

He’s thought of this before, in his teen years. He remembers how many dreams he had where he’d fucked Draco silent. This, he thinks, is so much better. The sounds Draco is making now are music to his ears, the accompanying vibrations shooting up his shaft are almost too much for him to bear. He doesn’t want to finish like this though, it’s far too soon and there’s so much more he wants out of being with Draco. He places a hand in blond hair and pulls at it, intending to encourage him to come back up. Instead, Draco lets out a deep moan, and Harry’s eyes widen. 

“You like your hair pulled, love?” he asks, chewing on the way the pet name sounds in his mouth. Draco whimpers in response and Harry only chuckles, sitting up a little. He doesn’t really want to rob himself of the sight. Seeing Draco with his face in his lap is his new favorite image, but he wants to feel so many things. He wants to learn every little detail about Draco as a lover, and he wants to learn it all now. 

“Take these off.” Harry’s voice is significantly deeper with lust as he reaches towards Draco’s trousers and pants. “I want you.” He can’t believe these words are coming out of his mouth. Everything taking place is so surreal, considering they’ve always hated each other. He’s still trying to wrap his mind around being friends, and now that’s clearly escalated. He can’t deny the truth though. His heart is leaping in his chest, completely uncurbed by arousal. It feels like emotion and desire are at war within him. It’s far more intense than he ever expected was possible. Draco’s mouth pops off of his cock and Harry lets out a half-whine as he watches the Draco’s pants fall. Immediately, Harry is mesmerized by the tall, lean body above him. He leans forward to where Draco is now standing in front of him and licks slowly from his balls to his shaft. His tongue flicks the tip and collects a little precome, the taste of which makes Harry moan. He pulls back though, the taste of Draco on his tongue enough to satisfy that urge for now. 

“Is this what you imagined today at the pool? Did you consider coming back and having a good wank about it?” Draco’s voice is teasing, but Harry’s face heats. It brings the brilliant sound of laughter to Draco’s lips as he bends to kiss Harry gently. Harry never would have imagined Draco as such a gentle lover, but he loves it. “You did just that, didn’t you?” Draco whispers, and his breath is hot against Harry’s skin. “You came back here and thought of me, tugging at your cock while you could have had me riding it. If you’d only mentioned…” He trails off, and Harry’s cock is aching underneath him now. The way they’re sitting, Draco straddling him once again, leaves both their hard cocks pressing against each other, and the promise of what’s to come is so sweet. 

Harry’s hand fumbles to the side of the bed for his wand. Easily, he casts a lubrication spell on his fingers, but before he moves, his eyes lock with Draco’s in a search for permission. If there’s any last minute hesitancy, he wants to see it immediately. When he doesn’t, he cups Draco’s arse, pulling him flush against Harry’s body as he teases around his rim. “Merlin.” His voice shakes with wanton lust as he pushes one finger inside to his knuckle. He lets it rest for a moment before curling it. The motion draws a sound out of Draco - something like a delicious moan and a whimper entangled together. “Tell me when you need more,” Harry says, much softer now. He’s overwhelmed by the new desire to be gentle with him, completely prepared to do this in any way that will make Draco happy.

“Another.” Draco’s voice shakes, but he pushes back on Harry. He wants more, and Harry’s willing to give it. His second finger pushes in now, and he only allows it a moment before he begins to scissor them. Draco’s hole is so tight, it takes quite a lot of working up to get him ready. Draco’s noises are loud, and Harry revels in the fact that he can draw such dirty sounds from such a pretty mouth. 

“Harry.” Draco pants his name out like a plea. “Just do it.” They’re so close in this position that when he speaks, their lips brush. It’s as if every word is a stolen kiss of its own. Harry pulls him in tight and kisses him deeply, tongue sliding into Draco’s mouth at the same time that his cock pushes into him. He swallows Draco’s moan, meeting it with one of his own. Their arms wrap around each other, Draco’s fingers gripping the muscles of Harry’s back, Harry’s hands cupping Draco’s cheeks as he settles on him. 

It takes them a minute to adjust, and they start moving together, Harry’s hands guiding Draco’s hips up and down into his lap. Holding each other the way they are seems more intimate than anything Harry has ever experienced with anyone else. It’s as if they’re fucking and embracing all at once, and the softness brings a whole new level to the moment. Harry moans as Draco clenches around him, then presses kisses to the side of his head when it falls forward to rest on his shoulder. 

“Fuck you feel good.” Draco’s words are so shaky that Harry wonders briefly if saying them embarrasses him a little. They’re spoken directly into the crook of Harry’s shoulder where his head remains buried. 

“You’re so tight,” Harry whispers back, never slowing their rhythm. Draco begins to quiver in his arms, and Harry can tell he’s getting close. He reaches between them to very lightly stroke Draco’s cock, and just the touch alone sends him flying over the edge. He’s fully shaking in Harry’s arms as he comes, and Harry is happy to hold him tightly, one hand carding through his hair. His spent body goes almost limp in Harry’s arms, causing him to still his own hips. He lifts Draco off him gently, rolling them both so that Draco lays on his back on the bed, Harry hovering over him fondly. He kisses Draco’s forehead gently before collapsing beside him. 

“You are truly something else, do you know that? What, you’ve just made it your life’s mission to drive me barmy in every sense? Every aspect of life?” Harry accuses, still feeling immense fondness. The warmth is palpable in the air. 

“You didn’t finish.” Draco runs a hand through his own sweaty hair and props up on an elbow. He doesn’t even give Harry the option to say it’s okay. He’s not willing to hear it. “I’m going to lay here. Come and fuck my mouth, Potter. We both know you’ve wanted to.” Harry’s laugh is accompanied by a shake of his head. Draco knows him well. 

“Alright then, my love.” He says it as he’s changing his position to hover over him again, pushing his cock in between Draco’s open lips and groaning out loud. It takes only a few thrusts and he’s spilling all over Draco’s face. The look of horror on Harry’sis evident, but Draco only begins to laugh, wiping his cheek with his hand and licking it off. 

“What was that?”

“I didn’t want to come down your throat without asking.” 

“So you gave me a facial instead?”

Harry’s face heats, but Draco’s laughter is contagious, and they begin to laugh together. Everything about what’s happened and what’s still happening between them suddenly seems to be hilarious, and they continue to hold each other, giggling as they talk. 

He can’t fully explain to Draco why boats float without water. That’s okay, he thinks, as he can’t fully explain how they ended up falling in love either. Some things, he figures, are best left without an explanation.


End file.
